Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $3{,}868{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are ${9}$ digits to the right of the leading ${3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $3{,}868{,}000{,}000 = {3}.868 \times 10^{{9}}$